


【🍊🐑】🍊成熟时

by Christinvon



Category: orange chen, sheep yang
Genre: M/M, 🍆💦
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christinvon/pseuds/Christinvon





	【🍊🐑】🍊成熟时

eddy 看上了那位omega邻居。

自从他搬到了自家隔壁，每天总能打上几个照面，eddy知道，他的邻居叫Brett，是个大着肚子的omega妈妈。eddy还知道，Brett现在单身。

19岁的alpha长得高，力气也大，所以经常被家里人指使去帮助隔壁新来的邻居摆弄家具。一来二去，eddy便经常有机会在Brett家里蹭饭。

也许是omega怀孕的身体过于引人注目，eddy发现自己看着Brett的目光越来越不对劲。肉感的脸颊，嘴唇，腰肢毫不自觉地在eddy面前晃悠着，夹杂着一丝丝独特的甜味信息素。eddy觉得自己是被这种朦朦胧胧的味道燎到了，一股纠缠着施虐欲的占有欲望慢慢膨胀。“我好像压抑自己有点太久了。”他听见心里有个声音说道。

这天蹭完饭的eddy在客厅处理完学校布置的任务后，转头看着在厨房里摆弄餐具的Brett。盯着对方的背影出神了一阵，eddy缓缓起身向厨房那人走去。客厅到厨房短短十数步，eddy觉得自己仿佛听到了心脏强有力的跳动声音，跟脚步声，墙上时钟秒针的嘀嗒声重合了。

走到Brett的背后，对方还没来得及说出什么，eddy先一步搂住了跟前的人。大概沉默是今晚的康桥，两个人就这这个姿势静静地站了几分钟。

情感的流转从来都是双方的。

Brett当初在发现eddy愈发炽热的目光时，已经先一步选择了回避。

eddy持续地释放着自己的信息素，小小的厨房里充斥着他的味道。Brett整是被搂着的，但是感官已经被eddy的信息素全方位淹没了。许是没有被标记，即便怀着孕，Brett依然对eddy的信息素敏感，不多时，他发现自己的下体开始濡湿了。Brett想挣开怀抱，然而eddy并没有给他这个机会，转而把他抱进卧室，小心翼翼地放到床上。

最后一丝的理智还在脑内咆哮，Brett试图反抗eddy，却被eddy轻而易举地将他的双手压过头顶。

“不可以……” Brett近乎哀求道，“你不可以这样做。”

eddy不想听到他说这样的话，只好低下头，吻住了Brett。一开始至少轻轻地舔舐，但eddy似乎希望索取更多，便让舌尖顶开Brett的牙关，探寻他细滑的小舌。这场唇舌间的追逐游戏终究是eddy占据了上风，他可以肆无忌惮地亲吻面前的这个人了。

Brett好像也从未感受过如此深情而又温柔的吻，也就随他去了。

双唇分离片刻，eddy看着Brett绯红的脸颊和晶亮的嘴唇，心里感叹视觉肉感确实非常美妙。

房间内的空气因为两个人的信息素交缠渐渐变得胶着，eddy一只手指撩开了Brett的T恤下摆，在他腰间摩挲。T恤是薄款，当然不能掩盖住omega敏感身体上的那两点凸起，eddy的手继续向上游走，所及之处点点情欲的星火，最终磨得圆滑的指甲在Brett乳珠上轻轻地搔刮了一下，引得他的身体一阵战栗。

eddy向Brett压下身，在身下人的颈窝吮出一个个的红痕，同时也在贪婪地汲取着他甜蜜的信息素味道。感受着eddy温热的鼻息，Brett哀愁又无奈地说道:“你不应该这样，那还有你的家人，还有你的……”

“你知道我根本不喜欢学医……”eddy打断了Brett的话，“其他人…whatever…”

“你知道的，我喜欢你。”

“我知道自己想要的是什么，” eddy看着Brett水汽迷蒙的双眼，缓慢而有力地说道 “我要你。”

被突如其来的真心砸了个晕头转向，Brett一直抵抗着的双手渐渐地卸了力。他的下身也早已溢出湿滑的一片体液，裤子上氤氲开了深深浅浅的水渍。看来是注定抵挡不住eddy的侵入了。

顾及着怀孕的身体，eddy还是先温柔地用一根手指在Brett的穴口处探了探，轻松地进入了甬道，软肉一拥而上，吸住了eddy手指。显然手指并不能满足对方的身体，eddy褪出了手指，骨节分明的食指上沾满了Brett的液体。手掌抚上了Brett的阴茎，就着刚刚带出来的粘液，上下撸动。在一场性事中，eddy不太愿意冷落伴侣的感受，他希望他跟面前的这个男人都是享受着的。Brett太久没有被人这样子温柔相待了，在性爱方面他一直都是比较冷感的人，就连肚子里的那个孩子，也是跟前任在一起时不得要领的产物，他觉得此时自己的内心，应该已经化成一汪水了。

“我要进来了”eddy在Brett的耳边呢喃。而Brett除了口中泄的咽呜一声，根本做不出其他任何的回复。

勃发的肉棒抵在了Brett柔软的穴口，头部一下子就被刚刚开拓过的内道攫住。动情的omega分泌淫液本来就多，这让eddy在Brett体内深入的过程不算太艰难。不过每当eddy顶进越深处，就感觉自己的肉棒被身下Brett潮湿温暖的甬道愈发绞紧。直到eddy终于把自己完全送进了Brett的体内，两人长舒了一口气。

“杨妈妈放松一点，不然你的宝宝会不舒服的。”eddy略带委屈的口气跟Brett抱怨到。

虽然他们都知道对方的中文名字，但是从来没这样称呼过。看着eddy看似纯情委屈的小表情，Brett一时之间竟分不清他口中的“宝宝”指的是eddy他自己还是那个肚子里的孩子。

Brett双手环住eddy的脖颈，拉近了彼此间的距离。表示不想再听到这些浑话。

Brett的双腿被肆意的打开，eddy不断让自己往深处顶动，一边低着头，不断用牙齿轻轻刺激着Brett的乳头。

“杨妈妈我好饿，我想喝奶”eddy整个头埋在了Brett的胸前撒着娇，下身却是一刻不停地在对方体内抽动着。Brett只能从口中奔逸出密集而细碎的呻吟声，根本无法驳斥面前的这个人。

原来这个平日看上去阳光正气的学霸男孩，在dirty talk方面也是拥有着学霸的水平。

eddy在Brett的体内加速抽插，而Brett也手边的床单攒得越来越紧，脚趾也因为快感而蜷缩着。

片刻后，eddy的动作慢了下来，他终于放过了Brett的双乳，反而向上去寻两片香唇。eddy的大手也顺势包握住了Brett紧抓床单的小手，希望他能整个人彻底放松。

一改初时的激烈猛进，此时eddy开始缓慢而深入地向上顶入。

eddy想让自己顶到Brett的宫口。

精力旺盛的小男生好像准备要迸发了。Brett感觉到埋在自己体内的性器有涨大了一圈。

eddy的铃口开始泌出一些粘液好像随时准备射在Brett的体内了。但是他没有。他只是深情地律动着，享受着铃口粘着体液跟Brett的宫口触碰而产生的那种藕断丝连的快感。

“你子宫粘着我的东西了，那是不是肚子里的孩子也有我的一份了？”eddy笑着问道。

Brett听到这句话瞬间就涌出了眼泪，他实在太久没有被人这样爱过了。

“别哭。”eddy吻住了他的眼。

为了不在事后再折腾爱人一番，eddy最终还是决定没有内射，他抽出性器，把精液全部洒在了Brett的胸上。

eddy用拇指揩了一点精液，送到Brett的嘴边，说:“既然杨妈妈不让我喝奶，那就尝尝我的，好不好？” Brett看着瞬间切换回小恶魔模式的eddy，心里在不断吐槽，但是也伸出舌尖，舔走了eddy手上的那点东西。

这一场性爱，不仅仅是器官的摩擦。eddy在Brett的身上终于感受到了19年来从未感受过的被包容的感觉，而Brett也感受了久违的被爱着的滋味。

“晚安了，我的杨妈妈。”eddy在Brett耳边轻笑着。

Brett翻了一个小小的白眼，不是很想理会这句话，并且觉得自己已经没有什么力气去摆脱这个19岁的alpha了。他轻轻侧过身，让eddy的胸膛紧贴着自己的后背，任由那人的手搂着自己的腰，沉沉睡去。一夜无梦。

—END—


End file.
